Along Comes an Heir
by Trillium07
Summary: A 16 year old girl transfers to Hogwarts, befriends the right people at the right time and helps save the wizarding world. (Don't worry, she's not Mary-Sue!) Mild Language.
1. A New Beginning

**(A/N:) Hey! This is my first story here on , so... ya. Please Rate & Review! I take flames nicely.. so flame on if you wish! But I'd rather constructive critisim. wink wink nudge nudge Well, read on, and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

The blaring of her music blocked out everything. Her thoughts, the noises of her rat, Ritz, on her wheel, even her annoying little sister. She closed her steel blue eyes and let the beat of the music flow through her mind. Her eyes had little bags under them, and always had. It made her look cuter, she said. But she still wasn't too sure. She took her wand, which was laying beside her and lazily started to curl her wavy, a-little-longer-than-shoulder-length red hair around it. Its a perfect day, she thought to herself. But, of course, since the music blocks out everything she didn't hear her mom yelling for her.

Her mom knocked, waited a second, then walked inside her room. Quickly she turned down her music. "Yes, o dearest mother of mine?" She smiled sweetly.

"Not that blasted Walkman again? You never hear me when I call you! You'll have to turn it down or I'll just have to take it away for a while." She winked at her daughter, who was sitting on the bed with a smirk.

"Why would you take it away? It was a present from my muggle friend Angie, bless her heart." She kept on smirking. Her mom hated when she spoke like that.

"Abigail Fortuna Rafter, how many time have I told you not to talk like that?" She laughed. "Anyway, your Father and I would like a word with you and your sister downstairs. Keep your walkman and your wand in your room please. We don't wanna any dissapearances... or you to ignore us." Her scottish accent was particularly heavy today, which meant she was excited about something. Abigail wondered about what.

As her mother left the room, Abigail sighed. She put away her walkman under her pillow, her wand in her pillowcase and kissed her rat. "Darn mom. Interrupting my musical enlightenment." She giggled. "Oh well. Life's like that." She left her room. Abigail also had a slight Scottish accent too, but it barely showed. The Canadian in her took most of it away.

She closed her bedroom door and walked slowly down the stairs. She had no clue why, but she did. Then she sped up when she heard her sister laughing. Its not fair! I always miss out on the funny stuff! Abigail huffed to herself. After entering the kitchen, she grabbed a pop from the fridge and headed to the living room, where everyone was.

Her mom and dad all of a sudden looked serious. "Sit down, Abby." He took her moms hand. "They're's something we have to tell you."

Her sister's eye's widened. "Mom... are you pregnant?" Obviously, that was her first impression, and, although she'd hate to admit it, it was her's too.

Both her mom and her dad laughed. Abigail rose her eyebrow and she could hear her sister say 'Damn.'

Abigail spoke up. "What is it then? Are you pregnant with twins? Triplets? Are you two actually squibs and never told us? C'mon people! Work with us here!"

Abigail's father replied in the calmest voice he could. "No, that isn't it, but if you gave us a second, we could tell you!" Abigail and her sister both blushed.

"Well, what we were trying to tell you is that... after a long time of debating, we've, Eirica- I mean, you're mother- and I have decided to move to Scotland, where she was born, to be with her relatives. You will go to her old school, Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Gasped her sister. "I mean, I have friends here! How could you put me in a place where I don't know anybody? There is no way in hell I'm going!" She turned her back.

"Festia Sinead Rafter! Don't use that language in front of your parents! Anyway, Nolan is right, it is going to be quite nice to be with our relatives. Hogwarts is a great school. It was when I went there, and always will be. We are moving, and there is no change to that. Abby, you're being too quiet. Are you ok with this?"

A tear trickled down her eye. "Yes, its fine. When are we leaving?"

"In about a month. We'll be selling our furnature for a easier way there. Don't worry, you'll love it. I know you'll miss Magwa, and all of you friends in your squad, but trust me, you'll love Hogwarts. Instead of squads, there are Houses. I was in Ravenclaw." Her mother beamed. "Well, go to bed now. We don't have to start packing yet. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Abby just walked off into her room. She sat on her bed. What will Hogwarts be like? She'll miss Magwa's School of the Magical Arts, and all her friends in the Bravo squad. What is Ravenclaw? Will she be in Ravenclaw? She thought she was too old to transfer. At 16, at least, she'd only have 2 years left! She then layed down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**(A/N:) End of chapter 1! Kinda cruddy, I know. Oh well, I'm working on the other chapters, which will be much better. Its Canadian grammer, I'm sorry. Heh heh. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter if I get AT LEAST 1 reviewer! Thats not too hard now is it? wink wink nudge nudge And please don't tell me about the grammar. Some of it may be different to you because I'm Canadian, and some of the rules are different. Anyway, I'll be off!**

**Trillium **


	2. Getting Ready

**(A/N:) Yay! I got a review! Woot! So... that means I can start on chapter 2! As long as I keep getting reviewers, I should have a chapter up every day. So, I'll start with this one.**

**Chapter 2- Getting Ready**

Abigail awoke the next morning with a bit of a headache. Was what she heard last night a dream? Was she really moving? Leaving Angie next door alone? Leaving her best friends Julie, Lyndsie and Jason from Magwa without her? She couldn't bear it. No, not after 16 years of living here. In this house. This room. This... everything pretty much. She knew she wouldn't be able to change it, and figured that arguing wouldn't help her. She'd just try to make the best of it. You know, feel excited. But the very fact of leaving everything behind left a deep pit in her heart.

She went into the bathroom and stared up at her face. The stress of the news left the bags under her eyes even bigger and blacker than usual. Her red hair was sticking up everywhere, knotted and matted in certain places. But of course, what do you expect for someone that just woke up? In Canada, you can use magic at home when you're 16, and she, of course, just had her birthday in May, so she magicked her hair back to its usually wavy self. She washed her face manually and did everything else manually, she just hated brushing her hair with a passion. She sighed and went back into her room where she got dressed. Nothing fancy, just blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Muggle clothes. You know.

She walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Mom was at work, and so was dad. It was just her and Festia today.

All of a sudden, Abigail saw Festia's long blond hair flash by. "KAbbyI'mgoingnowseeyabye." She said this all very fast and then shut the door.

Abigail thought to herself 'Scratch that. Only me today'. She sighed her millionth sigh of the day. She tried to figure out what she should do. She half-hummed half-sang a song that sort-of described her mood at that moment in time.

_"The day passed slowly  
As days often do  
He waited lonely again  
He watched the ice melt  
Heard time drip by  
As idle thoughts ran through his head  
He said:_

_  
I've got to get on an aeroplane and get out of here  
I've got to find me a place where I can hide  
I've got to get on an aeroplane and get out of here  
Because time is no longer on my side"_

Then she realised that she never told her friends that she was leaving! She ran upstairs, grabbed her quill and 3 bits of parchment. She also grabbed her rat while she was at it. Poor Ritz hadn't gotten excersise in days. So with a rat on her shoulder, a quill in one hand and parchment in the other she went off and sat at her kitchen table. She thought for a minute. 'How can I tell my best friends that I'm leaving the COUNTRY?' Then she knew. She wrote the message down on 3 seperate peices of parchment.

_Dear Lyndsie/Julie/Jason,_

_Ya'll know who it is right? Well, I have some really really REALLY bad news. My family is moving to Scotland! Ya, I know what you're thinking. NOOOO! No our dear precious Abby!!! Or not... ha ha. Anyway, this is really hard to write, so I'll cut it off here. I'll keep you posted!_

_Written With Love,_

_Sealed with a Kiss,_

_Abigail F. Rafter_

She read it and re-read it 5 times. After thinking it was good enough, short, sweet and to the point, she whistled for their owl. Owl, as Festia named it many years ago, was a beautiful brown barn owl with a grey face. "Bring these to Jason Alguire, Julie Leduc, and Lyndsie Legault. If they don't reply, thats alright. Got it Owl?" Owl hooted and flew off through the window.

She watched the Owl take off far into the distance. "Well," Abigail said outloud, not realising she was talking to herself, "I better start packing... we're leaving in 29 days after all." She looked out the window once more, and headed into her room, Ritz the rat perched on her shoulder, looking almost white in the sunlight, even though she was beige.

**(A/N:) Done chapter 2! I really need more reviews, to see how I can improve! Can you guess which house Abigail is going to be sorted into? See how good of a detective you are, and see if you are right! Anyway, I have to go now. **

**Trillium**


End file.
